Benutzer Diskussion:501.Legion
Benutzer:501.Legion/Archiv 1 Bilder Hi ich helfe auch und wenn ihr bilder braucht schreibt mich an ich besorg sie für euch =) --MrThanks14 14:23, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Und hab ich es gut gemacht? ich hab gearbeitet =) vorallem bei anakin und Darth Vader MrThanks14 15:54, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Super! Hast dir richtig Mühe gegeben! :: :: :: }} reg. ich kann mich nicht REGESTIEREN!!!!!!!!! : Ok, danke für die Fehlermeldung! Könntest du das Problem etwas ausformulieren, damit man nachvollziehen kann, was nicht funktioniert, z.B nach einen Klick auf "Registrieren" kehre ich auf den Hauptbildschirm zurück. Sobald der Fehler behoben wurde, werde ich dich informieren. Bitte auch mit "~~~~" signieren! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:52, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : }} seiten he , 501.legio wie kann ich einen linknamen in eine seite einfügen? so das der name blau ist : Interne Links werden mit z.B "Lego Star Wars-Wiki" (wird zu Lego Star Wars-Wiki) und Links zu anderen Seiten mit "http://www.google.de/" (wird zu http://www.google.de/). : Du kannst auch mit "Suchmaschine" den Linknamen ändern (wird zu Suchmaschine) : und bei internen wir noch ein Strich dazwischen gesetzt: "Hauptseite" (wird zu Hauptseite. : Viel Glück http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:02, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : }} online Wie viele nutzer sind in disem wiki außer uns (Obi-WanGT) noch?? : Schau dir diese Seite an. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:28, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : : }} autor wie wird man autor des manats ? wann ist die nächste verleiung ? Was sind die kriterien : Bitte Beiträge signieren!!! (mit vier Tilden: ~~~~). : Die nächste Verleihung findet am kommenden Montag statt. Autor des Monats wird man mit einer guten Rechtschreibung (und vor allem eine richtige!) und fünf Auszeichnungen zum Artikel der Woche! Wenn mehrere Autoren zur Wahl stehen und gewisse Kriterien erfüllen, findet eine Wahl im Forum statt. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:51, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kannst Du ? Könntest du meine artikel markieren ? die seiten die eich erstelt habe sind unten auf meinem profil. ich will autor des manats werden : Wenn du dich in Groß- und Kleinschreibung verbesserst und noch ein wenig mehr Erfahrung hast, dann vielleicht! 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:48, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) admin ein admin ist nicht mehr akktiv wählen wi mal nen neuen : Wir haben doch einen Admin ^^ Mich! 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:48, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ??? Warum ist Bbbk immernoch ein Admin? Er ist doch schon seit Jahren ofline!!! : Ich habe dieses Wiki adoptiert und besitze keine Bürokraten-Rechte. Wenn Bbbk doch einst wieder hier aktiv arbeiten sollte, darf er seine Rechte weiterhin verwenden. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:58, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) the clone wars Währe es in Ordnung wen ich die Seite Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel1 und Staffel 2 Schreibe? Mit einer Liste der Folgen , der Lego Figuren und die in der jeweilligen Staffel vorkoomen sowie einer Liste der Sets? Obi-WanGT : Gerne http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Du kannst gerne deine eigene Bewertung einfließen lassen! Du sollst bitte mit vier Tilden unterschreiben: ~~~~. Dadurch wird automatisch ein Link zu deiner Seite hergestellt und hinten dran die Zeit deines Beitrags geschrieben! Also einfach mal am Ende deines Beitrags "~~~~" schreiben! (Aber bitte nur auf einer Diskussion!) 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:02, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Geschafft Ich habe die erste Staffel erstellt: Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 1 Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 2 ---- Den Film werde ich nicht erstellen Obi-WanGT 13:44, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 3343 He, ich kannst du den Namen von 3343 Star Wars in 3343 Star Wars #4 ändern??? Danke : Du kannst das auch: Auf das Pfeilchen rechts neben "Bearbeiten" kannst du den Artikel verschieben! 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Hundertste Ich habe heute die 100te Seite im Wiki erstellt. Schau mal rein Kampfdroide. Obi-WanGT 19:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Brav http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Immer weiter so http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:49, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jahresseiten Ich schreibe heute die Jahresseiten 2002, 2003, 2011. Könntest du Asajj Ventress überarbeiten??? Danke Obi-WanGT 13:42, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wann?? Wann wird die Wahl zum Artikel der Woche (Autor des Monats) vortgesetzt bzw. gestartet? Obi-WanGT 19:01, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Bitte zur Nominierung verwenden! Nicht das Datum der Woche vergessen, sonst ist die Nominierung ungültig! 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:05, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Logo He, warum änderst du nicht das Logo des Wikis (Schriftart) .Hier is eine Adresse ( Propiere es mal aus) : http://de.fontriver.com/font/lego_maniac/ PS. Gib mir mal Anregungen für Seiten die ich verbessern bzw. ersellen soll. Obi-WanGT ( war nicht eangemeldet) : Blöderweise sind alle Schriftarten vorgegeben und diese ist nicht dabei. Ich werde mal ein Logo machen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:00, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Bitte: right Datei:logosw3.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:20, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Super Ich habe mir das Logo anders vorgestellt. Hast aber gut hingekriegt. :) Obi-WanGT PS. Lösch die Seite Ki-Adi-Mundi diese Minifigur kommt erst raus. Wie kann ich Katiegorie-Seiten anlegen? Ach, und ich habe Star Wars The Clone Wars Der Film erstellt. Schau mal rein! Ist gut geworden.Obi-WanGT 15:49, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Du weißt schon, dass das überhaupt nichts mehr mit LEGO zu tun hat, oder? Außerdem stecken in diesem Artikel viele Rechtschreibfehler. Ich bin allgemein der Meinung, dass auch die Sendungen gelöscht werden sollten! : Du kannst aber gerne an den Figuren und Sets weiterarbeiten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:53, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) News Soll ich eine Seite mit Lego Star Wars News erstellen, ich darf ja die Neuigkeiten nicht bearbeiten. Und wenn ja, kannst du dann einen Link dazu in die Haubtseite stellen? Und wie erstellen ich jetzt Kategorie Seiten? Danke Obi-WanGT 18:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : News. Link zum erstellen von Kategorien, aber noch in der Domain den "Wunschtitel" in den Titel ändern! 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:20, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Schau dir mal die Seite Luke Skywalker an, und entferne mal die Links der Planeten und Schlachten. Obi-WanGT 10:00, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe.... Ich habe ein paar Artikel angelegt. Quasi als entschuldigund, das ich ein paar Tage lang nichts gemacht habe! Ich hoffe dir gefallen sie! Obi-WanGT 20:59, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Oh, sehr schön! 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:08, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi, ich werde leider nicht mehr so oft Artikel bearbeiten können, den ich habe jetzt ein eigenes Wiki. Schau mal rein: Lego SpongeBob Schwammkopf Wiki Obi-WanGT 10:13, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß bei deinem neuen Projekt ;) Vielleicht könnten wir ja eine Partnerschaft zwischen den Wikis aufabuen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:41, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : : Es wehre toll wenn wir eine Partnerschaft aufbauen. Ich werde dein Wiki als Partner auf der Startseite meines Wikis erwähnen. Machst du dies auch? Obi-WanGT 16:06, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ''Wieder da'' Also da bin ich wieder. Ich habe mein Wiki fast vervollständigt und fange jetzt quasi in diesem Wiki neu an ;) P.S Du besitzt ja ebenfalls LEGO Star Wars: Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge, oder? Ist dir schon aufgefallen das die Seite 42 einen Fehler beinhaltet? Ganz unten über der Seitenzahl ist der Informationskasten vom Millenium Falcon und bei Film steht Episode 3. In der kam er doch gar nich vor, oder? ''- Obi-WanGT 20:13, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC)'' Vorlage In Legopedia gibt es eine speziele Vorlagen namens Vorlage:Benutzer. Köntest du auch so eine erstellen? -Obi-WanGT 20:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Kannst du mir den Link geben und was du alles in dieser haben willst? 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:00, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : http://de.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Obi-WanGT Dort siehst du die Vorlage:Benutzer. : Wenn du dir die Vorlage auf Legopedia ins Profil holst musst du einfach nur auf Profil bearbeiten klicken ,und dann oben auf Vorlage drücken und dann Andere Vorlage/Anderes Zauberwort wählen. Anschließend musst du rechts oben eine Andere Vorlage nämlich Benutzer wählen. Viel Glück! =) : - Obi-WanGT 13:06, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Liste Ich habe die Top 10 Liste für unser Wiki beantragt, damit wir entlich Top-Inhalte verbessern können. Obi-WanGT 19:29, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) siehe http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:MtaÄ/Neu:_Top_10-Listen : OK, aber vorher auch mal nachfragen :D 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:40, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : : Werde ich! Obi-WanGT 16:13, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) The Clone Wars (2) Du kannst du die Filme löschen, denn ich fasse alle in eine Seite zusammen. (Bei der umfrage habe ich mit 3 verschiedenen Computern gegen die Löschung gestimmt ;) ) Bei der neuen Seite schreibe ich diesmal mehr über Lego Star Wars Obi-WanGT 17:53, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Aha? ^^ Egal, mach das http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:17, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: - Die Seite ist erstellt: The Clone Wars (Animations Serie) ( Wie im englisch sprachigen Lego Star Wars Wiki) Obi-WanGT 18:46, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Bitte nicht alles aus dem englischen kopieren, ich bin dort auch unterwegs und wahrscheinlich noch mehrere Besucher! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:51, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ADMIN-Rechte Ich habe ja jetzt schon fast 800 Bearbeitungen und wurde auch gerne Admin werden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast! (Bitte schreibe auf meine Diskussionsseite) Obi-WanGT 18:05, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) -Ich warte noch ein paar Monate damit. Obi-WanGT 19:23, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Wie du vielleicht weißt (oder auch nicht) bin ich "nur" Admin und habe keine Rechte andere auch zum Admin zu machen! Dies können nur Bürokraten, sprich der (inaktive) Gründer der Seite und Personen, die von anderen Bürokraten die Rechte bekommen haben. Also müssen wir uns dann zusammen an das Wikia-Team wenden, genauer gesagt an unseren Avatar (Tim Bartel), den du bestimmt schon kennst! 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:15, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : Ich bin nun ein Admin und werde dir nun mehr unter die Arme greifen!!!! Obi-WanGT 17:40, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Artikel 2.0 Könntest du die Vorlage:Figur/Set anlegen? (Hier Link:http://de.lego-power-miners.wikia.com/wiki/Meltrox (Ich meine die rechtsoben)) Ich bringe alle Artikel auf den 2.0-Stand, sobald du die Vorlage erstellt hast. Schreib auf meine Disku. wenn du fertig bist oder Fragen hast! -Obi-WanGT 13:56, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt